A Child's Plaything
by abls
Summary: YAOI. SHOTA. "Um... it says it's a toy... but I don't know how to play with it."


**A/N:** Okay, so I admit. I've only seen two episodes of Code Geass. I caught two episodes when I was with my cousin for a week. So all I know about Code Geass is from those episodes, a messy summary from my sister, stories I've read here, and Wikipedia. So yeah... and I wrote this because i've been a writing funk for the past couple of weeks.

**Warning:** Shota. Crack-ish too.

* * *

They were all having a nice dinner when suddenly, Lelouch stood up. He set his napkin down and excused himself from the table. "Dinner was nice. Thank you."

Nunnally lifted her head. "Lelouch?"

Suzaku frowned as he followed the dark haired boy. He set his teaspoon down beside his cup of ice cream. "I think he's full, Nunnally," he said. "Do you want me to take you to your room?"

"Not yet, Suzaku," she said, turning her head toward him and smiling. "I want to finish my ice cream first."

Suzaku nodded and well, since Nunnally was finishing her ice cream, he would too. He gobbled up the last scoops of vanilla and almonds and wiped his mouth with his napkin before hopping off his seat. He helped Nunnally out of hers and took her to her room.

"Thank you, Suzaku," she said, after brushing her teeth.

He helped her onto her bed. "Do you need anything else?"

She shook her head as she pulled the blanket over her head. "No, Suzaku. Thank you."

"Okay, Nunnally," he said, smiling as he leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead. "Good night."

"Good night, Suzaku."

He closed the door lightly as he left the room. Suzaku started walking toward his when he stopped at Lelouch's room, which was on the way. He stopped in front of the door and wondered whether or not to go inside and ask if he was wrong. Even though he and Lelouch were best friends, he knew Lelouch was a pretty moody person and sometimes it was best to ignore him during his little sissy fits. But during dinner, it didn't look like Lelouch was mad... it looked more like he was really excited.

Excited for what?

That was what Suzaku wanted to find out.

He knocked on the door lightly, and almost immediately, Suzaku heard a loud thump and a panicky, "Wait a second!"

A couple of seconds later, there were a series of small thumping until the door opened to show a very red looking Lelouch, his pale cheeks flushed and he was sweaty!

"What are you doing?" Suzaku asked, laughing at his appearance. "Have you actually been _running_?"

Lelouch frowned, but didn't open the door wider for Suzaku to step inside. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to know why you left dinner early," Suzaku said, standing up on his tiptoes to see what was inside, but Lelouch would only stand on his own tiptoes and try to block Suzaku's view.

"I was full. I didn't think I had to stay even if I was already full."

Suzaku frowned and got back to his feet. "... Okay," he said, turning around.

"Okay."

"Well... if that's it – "

Just as Lelouch was loosening his grip on the door, Suzaku sped inside the small gap Lelouch had opened, right underneath his arm. A triumphant smile grew on his face as he raced inside the room, standing in the middle and wondering what big thing Lelouch was hiding... but there was nothing.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch yelled, racing toward him and grabbing his hand. He made to pull him out of his room, but Lelouch was never strong.

Suzaku looked down at Lelouch's attempts to get him out of the room. "What are you doing, Lelouch?" he asked, laughing as he easily twisted his hand out of Lelouch's grip. "What are you hiding?"

Lelouch was a smart boy, and although he was rarely defeated in anything, he knew in physical battles, he was no match against Suzaku. Sighing, he closed the door and locked it and walked toward Suzaku. "You... you might just make fun of me," he muttered.

Suzaku raised an eyebrow. "Well, if it's funny, I guess I will laugh?"

That didn't seem like an answer Lelouch wanted, because his scowl grew deeper. "Never mind, just please, get out of my room."

"Sorry, sorry," Suzaku said, giving Lelouch puppy-dog eyes. "Okay, I promise I won't laugh."

Lelouch was quiet for a long time, and Suzaku was starting to get impatient. He almost wanted to start looking around the room for _anything _that looked new to him. Fortunately, Lelouch sighed and finally start walking toward his bed. Suzaku followed after him, too excited to speak.

When Lelouch pulled out a box from under his bed, Suzaku let out a loud girl-like squeal, "You have a new toy?!"

Lelouch shook his head as he cheeks got redder. "Um... it says it's a _toy, _but the thing is... I don't know how to play with it."

That got Suzaku confused. He thought Lelouch was smart. How could he not know how to play with something? He raised his eyebrows as Lelouch started opening the box. "That's stupid, Lelouch. How could you not – what is _that_?"

Well, now Suzaku knew why Lelouch didn't know how to play with the 'toy'. From the way it looked, Suzaku didn't know how anyone would be able to play with it either. It was long and red, the colour and look of it reminding Suzaku of a cherry lollipop – but instead of being round, it was long and... sausage shaped. It didn't look like much of a toy, besides the fact on the end there was a long wire that was attached to an on/off switch that had levels one, two, three.

"What is this? Candy?" Suzaku asked, picking it up. He held it up to his face and gave it a small lick, but while it was soft, it tasted like plastic. Suzaku scowled. "Okay, so we can't eat it."

Lelouch had grown very quiet, his eyes wide when Suzaku licked the 'toy'. "I... I saw it when I was using the computer..." he said, his voice choked. "It's called... an anal vibrator."

Suzaku nodded. So he didn't know what 'anal' meant, but he knew what 'vibrate' meant. "Oh, okay. So it vibrates," he said, picking up the on/off switch. He flicked the switch to on, and automatically, the 'anal vibrator' started vibrating, moving against the bed as it made a small humming sound. Suzaku laughed. "Look, Lelouch, it's a jumping sausage!"

Lelouch laughed, but it sounded more forced since it seemed more like he was out of breath. "Y-yeah."

"So how do you play with these?" Suzaku said, trying to pick it up as it vibrated and giggling as he held it in his hand.

Lelouch got so red, his face was redder than the toy. "You... you put it..."

"Where?" Suzaku said, playing with the toy like it was a small, very short sword.

"In your butt."

That was when Suzaku dropped the toy. It vibrated against the mattress of Lelouch's bed, the humming the only thing they could hear in the quiet room. "_What?_" he asked loudly, staring at the toy then at Lelouch. "You put it in your _butt?"_

Lelouch looked away. "Yes."

"Why would you buy a toy to put inside your _butt_?" Suzaku asked, turning the toy off because the humming was starting to annoy him.

"I..."

"Do you need to massage you butt?" Suzaku asked, bursting into a fit of giggles at the though.

Lelouch narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes, Lelouch. I have a condition, and I need to massage my butt."

Suzaku stopped giggling. His eyes widened. "What's wrong with you? Are you okay?"

"My... butt's too tight. It... hurts when I sit."

"How did that happen?" Suzaku's eyes widened even more. "Wait! Will that happen to me too? Do I need to buy an anal vibrator also – oh! What about Nunnally? Will her – "

"No, Suzaku, it's just me," Lelouch snapped, closing his eyes in annoyance. "I... wanted to try the toy... but I don't know how to play with it... or... work it."

Suzaku looked at the box where the toy was in. He reached for it and found a small manual hidden behind a fold in the box. He took it out and opened it out in front of him. Immediately, he dropped it and covered his eyes. "Privates!" he yelled.

Lelouch looked at the manual and blushed at the pictures. It was of a tall, handsome young man, lying on a bed and completely naked. His... _member_ was standing in the air, and the 'toy' was deep _inside _his butt that they could only see the end of it, just like he had first seen in the computer. "I tried that... but it wouldn't go in."

Suzaku peeked behind his fingers and saw the picture one more time. "You want to be like that?" he asked.

Lelouch nodded.

Suzaku glanced at the picture once more, but focused on the man's face. His head was tilted back and his mouth was open, but his eyes were closed. "Lelouch, are you sure it's for massaging your butt? It looks more like it will make you fall asleep."

Lelouch snatched the manual away and noticed the text on the other side. "Oh!" he said. "It says... I need... lub...ricant."

"Lubricant?" Suzaku asked, his eyes widening. "I've seen that word before! Wait! I'll get it."

Suzaku raced out of the room and came back a few seconds later, holding a jar of petroleum jelly. "Here, Lelouch," he said. "It has the word 'lubricant' in the back, so I think it'll work."

Lelouch held the jar in his hand. He took a quick glance at Suzaku before turning away once more. "Suzaku... could you help me?" he whispered, his hand on the mattress clutching it tightly. Slowly, he climbed onto the bed, lying beside the anal vibrator. Suzaku raised an eyebrow and noticed the part of the pants above Lelouch's privates was standing up, like a tent.

Suzaku climbed onto the bed and sat down beside Lelouch. "What is it?"

Lelouch turned his face away and closed his eyes. Slowly, he reached down and pulled his pants down with his underwear, until he threw them away. Suzaku's eyes widened as he stared at Lelouch's privates. It wasn't the first time Suzaku had seen once since it looked like his own, but Lelouch's was _standing_, pressed against his lower body.

"Lelouch!" Suzaku said, glancing up at the boy, but he wouldn't look at Suzaku. "Your... privates..."

"I know, Suzaku," he said, biting his lip as he bucked his hips involuntarily. He groaned. "Could you..."

"What, Lelouch?"

"I need you to put... the jelly on... on the toy."

Suzaku did as he was told, getting a hand full of jelly and rubbing it onto the toy. It was weird, but he did his best to spread it all over, like when he spread peanut butter all over a banana he was about to eat. When he was done, he wiped his hand on his shorts and looked at Lelouch. "Okay, what next?"

Lelouch swallowed as he pulled his legs close to his body. Suzaku looked down at his best friend and swallowed too. The room was starting to get hot. The small hole on Suzaku's butt was red and it looked like it was a bit loose, like someone had tried stretching it out a couple of minutes ago.

"I need you to put it inside me, S-Suzaku."

Suzaku swallowed. "If... if this is what you need, Lelouch," he said, gripping one of Suzaku's knees while he angled the toy at Lelouch's hole.

"Ready?"

Lelouch nodded, his hands fisting the mattress. "Yes."

"Okay. One... two... three – "

"_Ah!_" Lelouch yelped, bucking as the tip of the toy slipped inside of him.

Immediately, Suzaku pulled the toy out of him. "Lelouch! Lelouch – "

"Suzaku, _put it back in!_"

"Okay, okay!" Suzaku said, hurriedly inserting the toy back in Lelouch's hole. It slipped in with a wet pop, and as Suzaku pushed it in deeper, he went slower because he noticed the pained look on Lelouch's face. He wanted to stop, but Lelouch didn't want him to... then he had to continue. He moved it around a bit, side to side, up and down, and continued to push it inside until it was up to its hilt.

"Okay... it's inside," Suzaku said. "What... next?"

Lelouch swallowed, and Suzaku nearly choked at the sight of the ring of muscle around the vibrator widened to take in the entire plastic toy. He couldn't believe anything could fit in there that deep.

"Turn... it on."

Suzaku picked up the switch and flicked it on, not expecting the yell that escaped Lelouch's lips. "_Oh, ohhhhh!_" he yelped, his voice high and... _different_. It did something to Suzaku, it made him feel hotter than he already was. "_Oh, oh, ohhh_."

Suzaku watched his best friend, at the way his entire body jerked and spasmed, folding and unfolding his legs until he sat up so the end of the toy was on the bed. Then Lelouch started moving his body, like when you rode a horse, moving up and down.

"_Ngggh, uh, uh, uh_," Lelouch groaned, tossing his head back and making a small face like the man on the manual.

Suzaku moved toward his friend. It didn't look like Lelouch was aware of what he was doing anymore, following only what his body felt like doing. "Lelouch, Lelouch, are you – "

Before Suzaku could finish, Lelouch collapsed onto him, wrapping his small arms around Suzaku's body as his entire body shook because of the toy inside of him. "Suzaku... Suzaku..."

He moved against Suzaku, his hips thrusting against Suzaku's own, and it felt weird, strange, but Suzaku didn't want to leave. No, he wanted to hold Lelouch like this, he liked hearing the way Lelouch said his name, he liked the way Lelouch was holding onto him like nothing else mattered to him.

"Ohhh, Suzaku, I'm... I'm..."

A warm liquid shot between the both of them, wetting Suzaku's shirt. Lelouch tensed in Suzaku's arms before his body went limp against him. He reached and pulled the toy out of Lelouch and turned it off, feeling that Lelouch needed to relax a bit. Lelouch was breathing softly, his warm breath brushing on Suzaku's neck, his arms still tightly winded around Suzaku's body.

Suzaku lifted a hand and patted Lelouch's dark hair. "Is your... butt massaged now?"

A small, light laugh escaped Lelouch as he nodded, his sweaty neck moving against Suzaku's. "Yes..."

Suzaku smiled and continued to pat Lelouch's hair. "That's good..."

Lelouch moved on top of his best friend, pressing his ear against Suzaku's chest. "Suzaku... could you do me one more thing..."

"Okay, Lelouch," Suzaku said softly.

"Could... you sleep with me tonight?"

Suzaku smiled. "Of course."

Later that night, after cleaning up and digging themselves underneath a new mattress, Suzaku reached over to turn off the lights. But just before he fell asleep, he felt Lelouch move against him and mumbled a couple of words before falling asleep.


End file.
